


Change of plans

by Trojie



Series: A/B/O Wincestiel Bunkerfic - The Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunker Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is pregnant and having a rough time of it. Dean's slightly, possibly, just a little, overprotective. But Sam's worse, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> For my hurt-comfort bingo prompt 'difficult pregnancy'. A/B/Overse, sequel to [Natural (it's all in the chemistry)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/968406). Utter schmoop. There's going to be a second installment in between _Natural_ and this one, in which all the glorious misunderstandings and relationship negotiation is going to happen, but this one got finished first, for some reason. Big thanks to Yalu for the beta-read

It's not as if Dean _set out_ to be an overprotective, territorial, stereotypical broody alpha. He understands that Cas is an autonomous person who can make his own goddamn choices, thank you very much. 

It's just that the world is fucking dangerous and Cas, for all he's tough as nails, and a soldier, trained to be stoic, is not exactly at his fighting fittest right now. There's a baby in him and while Dean isn't sure if it's technically his or if it's Sam's (as if he cares), it's definitely a Winchester - the kid won't let Cas get a moment's peace. And outside there are demons and fallen angels and hunters and monsters … and the idea that Cas is vulnerable fucking _itches_ at Dean like a mosquito bite he can't scratch.

So maybe Dean's a bit insistent about going with Cas if he needs to go out, and about wards, and keeping all the weapons in perfect working order, and not rushing into cases half-cocked. He just wants this to work out, okay? He doesn't think Cas is incapable of taking care of himself. He just thinks anyone who's getting their guts squished by a baby all hours of the day and night could use help, that's all. And they're all agreed that the world is in too much shit, as usual, for them to just stop hunting, so they need to hunt _better_. More efficiently. Safer. 

And anyway, Sam's worse. The grimoire-to-baby-book ratio in the bunker is 1:1 at the moment. Cas keeps clearing them away to a new shelf in the archives, but Sam just buys more. He's taking notes, and he keeps squinting thoughtfully at Cas when he thinks Cas and Dean aren't looking. It's terrifying.

***

Cas covers as good as Sam and Dean do when he's hurting from injury or whatever, but there's nothing he can do to hide dry-heaving into a truck-stop toilet when he practically has to run there. Not much he can do about the swelling ankles, either - just need eyes to see those, and to see how they slow him down. The sore back Sam tries his best to work out, big big hands kneading Cas's knotted-up muscles, and Dean cooks weirder and weirder food trying to sort out what Cas's confused body wants, but that's about all he lets them help with. 

Dean's pretty sure Sam starts getting selective about the hunts he lays in front of them. And honestly? Dean has no problem with that, because all he was doing anyway was trying to find ways to swing it so that Cas always conveniently ended up doing the research or talking to witnesses or vics or vics' families, anything that'd keep him away from ghosties and ghoulies and things that go bump in the night.

They question a coroner on a pretty cut-and-dried werewolf case, just dotting 'i's and crossing 't's, and after they're done and they're leaving, she pulls Dean aside and tells him that his partner really shouldn't be working. Y'know. In his condition.

Dean tells Sam and Sam's mouth twists. 'You wanna tell him, or should I?'

But when they get back to the Impala Cas is leaning against it, pale and sweaty. 'I don't think I can do this much longer,' he says, just before he heaves into the gutter. 

'Oh Cas,' Sam says sadly, catching him before he can fall.

Dean yanks open the Impala's back door. 'C'mon, buddy, let's get you home.' 

***

The morning sickness doesn't go away. It ramps up. Some days, Cas can barely stand and Sam keeps making worried noises at the internet and Dean surreptitiously checks the bunker for hexbags three times before he can convince himself this isn't the work of evil. 

They aren't hunting as a team much any more. Now, if they get wind of a case they can't pawn off on someone else, either Sam or Dean rushes off to burn whatever corpse is being problematic under cover of as much darkness as possible and rushes back home, because Cas can't keep food down properly and they can't take him to a doctor so all they've got are Sam's rough-and-ready first aid skills and Dean's rusty ability to get someone incredibly sulky to drink fluids, which he hasn't actually had to use since Sam was about eight.

This morning is better than usual, though. Cas manages to drag himself out of bed and upright to wash up, and Dean blinks sleepily at him over Sam's shoulder and doesn't offer to help because Cas will just give him that deeply unimpressed look and ignore him. The pyjama bottoms he's wearing don't stretch much, so Cas has sort of just done them up under the now-kinda-visible baby bump, which -

'Dude, seriously,' Sam groans into the pillow. 'It's ass o'clock in the morning and he's probably nauseous as hell. Stop humping my leg.'

Dean leans his hips back so that Sam can have his precious personal space back. 'Shut up,' he says. 'He's fucking hot and you know it.'

'Well duh,' Sam growls. Dean can imagine how hard he's rolling his eyes. 'But unlike some people I have some self-control.'

Dean has self-control. It's just that he'd only just got used to having sex on a regular basis again and then this happened and now Cas is all … pregnant. And Dean just wants to touch him all the time anyway, and then he wants to lay hands on and make him better, and maybe some wires got crossed somewhere, because it just adds up to how he wants to _lay hands on_ in every way, if you know what he means. 

'I can hear you, you know,' Cas says from the bathroom where, miracle of miracles, he doesn't sound like he's throwing up. 'I might not be a celestial being any more but my ears are perfectly functional.'

'Sorry,' Sam calls out, elbowing Dean in the side. Dean smacks him with a pillow. Sam gets Dean in a headlock. Cas comes back out of the bathroom, catches the pillow in one hand, catches Dean's foot before it connects with Sam's squishy bits with the other, and gives them both the I-am-very-disappointed-in-you face. 

'He started it,' Dean informs Cas, trying to wriggle his fingers under Sam's forearm so that he can lever himself free before he asphyxiates.

'Dean -'

'It's irrelevant which of you started it,' Cas says sternly. 'I need you both to finish it, because I am coming back to bed and if I get kicked I will not be responsible for my behaviour. Or my potential inability to keep last night's dinner down. Which I seem to be managing so far, and I'd rather keep it that way.'

Sam disentangles himself from Dean and they make space for Cas to get in between them, which is Dean's favourite place for him to be. He curls up on his side with his back to Sam and his head on Dean's shoulder, and both of them end up putting their hands on his rounded belly.

'Mmm,' Cas rumbles. 'That feels nice.'

'Holy shit,' Sam whispers. 'Is that - is it kicking?'

'It's either the baby kicking or Cas has, like, a terminal case of gas,' Dean points out, but the joke falls flat under the weight of how freaking awed he is. That's their baby in there. Kicking like a champ and generally being a little shit.

Cas smiles slowly, rolls his eyes. 'It's the baby,' he says. 'And you know that.' The _you pair of idiots_ part is silent but Dean knows Cas is thinking it. 

There's an especially big kick and Cas winces. Sam snugs up closer behind him and Dean strokes his stomach, tries to calm him and the baby both. After a while, Cas starts to doze.

'Eventually we're going to have to let him out of the bed,' Sam murmurs. 'Y'know. One day.'

'I like this,' Dean says, keeping his voice low and soft to try and not wake Cas. 'It's like, if I just keep my hands on him nothing can go wrong. Every time he freaking moves I'm terrified he's gonna break. I am so ready for this baby to get here.'

'Dude, I know,' Sam says, nodding. 'It's like I can't breathe, I'm so goddamn paranoid. It's all I can do to stop myself trying to carry him everywhere.'

'As if he'd let you,' Dean points out. 'He'd kick your ass.'

Sam snorts softly. 'Yeah. I know. But I still can't help it. Don't like it when one of you's hurting and I can't do anything about it.'

'Hence the keep-him-in-bed plan,' Dean says. 'We can bring him food, get a bucket if, y'know, it wants to come back up. Keep him entertained,' he adds, winking. Sam snorts, but he's totally into it. Dean can tell. 'We'll look after him, right? We can do that. Right here in bed.'

'That's very sweet,' Cas says groggily, 'but sooner or later I am going to need to urinate.'

Sam breaks into full-throated laughter that shakes the bed and makes Cas smack him awkwardly behind his back. Dean takes the opportunity to press a kiss into Cas's hair and say 'Don't worry, we'll get you a bottle or something.'


End file.
